Foxy
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: For those who have read My Sweet Master I have created another paring for this lovely little fox. This time its with Gaara. I hope you enjoy the tired little fox and the man that can build sandcastles. Naruto isn't very use to technolgy yet either. n.n


We don't own Naruto.

Did this with a fan of My Sweet Master. that was a saunaru.

* * *

The fox had been traveling for days with little food and little water. His fur ruffled and missing a few patches as well. When the fox reached the edge of the water he slowly leaned forward callasping from walking far to long with little resource. 

A shadowed figure had been folowing the fox for about an hour now. He was half way releved when he stopped. The main reason he had been following the tiny thing was just that. it was tiny. Not a cute baby tiny, but a not-eaten-for-days-tiny. Thats what worried him. _'You should take him home'_ a tiny voice in his head sugested _'and feed him and then make him your slave.Make him get you stuff, make him bite temari-'_ Gaara was really starting to hate his "inner voice." He also considered the fact that he was going crazy, But he agreed with it.bending sown he picked up the tiny fox.

The little fox was breathing rather weakly as he tried to push himself up out of the icy cold water. He let out a low wheeze as he slipped further into the water from the muddy shore.

A nearby ninja heard the faint splashing of water. So he went to investigate. By time he got there the only thing you could see was two little ears poking out of the water. Imedeatly he bent down and pulled out of the water by its scruff. After quickly observeing it he came to two conclusions. One the thing needed food water and rest before it died. Second he was going to do the above things. So without further hesitation he put the tiny fox into one of his many hidden pockets and made his way home.

The fox didn't even put up with a struggle with the boy red headed boy that had plucked him from the icy shores. _'Where am I going...?'_ The boy spoke to himself as he fell into a light slumber asleep in the boy's warm pocket.

Once at home Gaara removed the tiny fox, and observed it more carfully. It was small no doubt, but it was kinda cute. In a small helpless animal way. He guessed that it had yellowish fur but he really couldn't tell with all the dirt in its fur. _'K first a bath then a gender check'_ he thought as he got up and made the small treck to the bathroom. setting the fox on the toilet he started the water.

The little fox looked up to the red head now pushing himself up weakly. _'Where am I now...?'_ The fox spoke to himself in his head watching him closly now.

Gaara was moving gracefully around his bathroom getting everything he would need to clean up the fragile fox. well that was until he noticed that it was awake. bending down so they were face to face. Blue eyes stared at him as he spoke. " So youre awake"

The little kit slowly backed up against the tank of the tiolet looking at him fringhtened he even tried to swat the boy, but fell to his side.

Gaara watched in horror as the tiny fox stumbled of the edge. He darted forward and caught it before it hit the ground. "Stupid fox" he wispered "With how weak you are it would have killed you." After he finished he put the fox in the tub.

The fox leaped back onto his hand trying to stay there never having seen a bathtub he worried that the boy was going to try to drown him for his buetiful coat. A weak cry escaped the fox's lips as he clung to the boy.

Noticing the poor foxes distress gaara set the fox on the toilet again, and began to strip when he was done he picked the fox up again and made his way to the tub again this time getting in too.  
saig san: The fox only cried louder as he tried to escape the red headed boy. Eventully the fox gave up to him his strength totally drained from trying to escape.

Gaara winced slightly at the yelps and light scratches he got but was worried when the fox gave up quickly. well quickly to him. _'Must have been in worse shape then I thought.'_ With that gaara reached over and grabed the shampoo. after pouring a small amount in his hands he began to massage it into its fur. "You need a name" he said more to himself than the fox in his lap. The fox laid calmly on the boy's lap cautious though at the same time. He loved the feeling he got from the boy's hands as he ran his slinder fingers threw the fox's golden fur.

The more Gaara washed the more he was proven right. The fox did have golden fur. Gaara smirked triumphantly. "So what shall we call this bundle of furr. Ranpu?" he asked watching to see if the fox liked it.

The little fox looked up to the boy hearing him speak. 'A name?' The boy spoke in a slightly happy tone in his head as he tilted his head to the side curiously.

Gaara smiled slightly. The fox was just to cute with his head to the side and his bright blue eyes blinking up at him. " I think I'll let you pick. How about that? ill say a name if you dont like it shake your head. If you do then nod k?" The fox just stared at him blankly trying to understand what he was talking about now, but just nodded slowly.

Gaara smirked slightly. Hundreds of diffrent names flew through his mind. but he picked the first one that came to mind. "Ranpu?" The fox moved his head back just stareing coldly at the boy.

Gaara chuckled lightly. "I think I'll take that as a no then." Gaara Hmmed as he thought. "Well how about Kyoukou wait no never mind not going there" The name had left his lips before he could stop it. It was the code name they used for the murderes in his vilage. " how about...Naruto" he asked as he remember having it with his soup one time.

The little kitsune nodded slowly at the Naruto name his eyes lighting up at the mention of the Naruto name.

"Good then from this day forward you shall be called naruto" Garra said maybe a little to dramaticly. Reaching up he unhooked the shower head and began to rince naruto. The fox let out a load scream seeing the nozzle of the shower his experiance with a home appilances wasn't going very well.

Garra sighed. It was going to take naruto awhile to get used to everything. he turned the nozzle of and got up with naruto. he put him on the toilet as reached for two towels. One he wraped around his waist the other he began to dry naruto of. Naruto moved with the movements of the boy as he dried the little kitsune the cloth it felt so warm to him almost soothing.

Gaara smiled as he felt the fox actully moving with him and not yelping 'what a releif' after he was done he left the bathroom and set the kitsune on the bed and went to the dresser to get some boxers

The little kitsune was now a walking fluff ball. He still wasn't well he needed water and food, but he still tried to memorize what his new surroundings were. He looked at the floor noticing quite a few patches of sand here and there.

Once gaara got his boxers on he noticed the fox looking at the sand on the floor. " that " he said pointing to the sand " came from there." Pointing to his gourd. " Now I'm going to get you food and some water how about that hm?" The fox smiled brightly as he got up on his back feet excited wagging her tail quickly.

Gaara smiled for what seemed the 5th time that night picking naruto up he made his way to the Kitchen. Once he got there he loooked into the cuboards. "well hope he likes ramen." He hadnt had a chance to do any shopping lately so he was a little out of food. The little fox got out of the red head's arms getting down onto the counter walking down slowly.

"Hmm?where do you think your goin?" He said as he followed Naruto. The fox stopped quickly nervous about the boy following him now. He slowly backed up against the counter wall laying down on his stomach his ears down.

Gaara looked down at the poor thing. gently he started to pet Narutos head "dont worry i wont hurt you" He wispered.

The little fox watched the boy carefully still as he melted into his hand. Gaara smiled. he was glad he was able to calm fox down. all his life he had been feard. He didnt want that any more. Gaara moved his hand to scratch him behind the ear.

The fox shivered feeling his fingers work their magic behind his dark brown ears. _'God...'_ Was all he could tell himself. Gaara stoped for a breif second so he could start the ramen and get the bowls for the food and water. The little kitsune followed him to the oven stepping onto the stove to look into the water.

"I wouldnt get to close you might get burnt." Gaara warned. The fox backed away slowly sitting on the counter his tail slowly wagging.

"Well might as well let you have some water while your waiting" with that gaara filled the bowl up with cool water and placed it infront of the fox. The fox looked to him smiling as he leaned down lapping quickly at the water.

"I wouldnt drink to quickly i dont want you to get sick." The fox didn't listen to the red headed boy and continued to drink quickly.

"Well ok I just dont want you to get sick" he said as he pored the noodles into the second bowl. He kept it away from naruto so the fox didnt get burnt. The fox stopped drinking the water as he watched him pour the noodles into a bowl for him. The fox started to drool rapidly as he movved closer to the boy begging for the noodles now.

"They have to cool if they dont then youll get burt. Its not like i can stick them in the freezer. The fox slowly nodded as he looked down.

"Fine." Gaara sighed "Just be careful." he said emphazing careful. The fox fox smiled sniffing the food curiously before he was able to get a few noodles. Gaara wathche the fox eat until his phone rang really loud considering it was on the wall by them.

The fox jumped his bowl falling to the floor smashing into peices as the fox took off into the next room for a place to hide.

Gaara ran to the phone answering it he nearly yelled "what the hell do you want!"

"Sorry Gaara this is temari." she said in a sarcastic tone.

Gaara imedeatly hung up and threw the phone into the wall to ensure that it wouldnt ring again. then he set of to find Naruto. The boy had loudged himself between a dresser and the wall his tail wagging around quickly as he whimpered.

Once Gaara found him he tried to reach in there and get him but his arm was to short. instead he called softly to naruto promising that the stupid phone wouldnt ring. The fox whimpered struggling trying to get free but, found he was unable too.

_'Shit.'_ Gaara silently cursed to himself . how was he going to gethim out of there. thats when he got a great idea. getting up he turned to run off. The fox began to cry louder now his movements becomeing violent as he tried to get out.

Stop moving i store my kunai there i dont want you getting hurt ill be right there!" Gaara called hoping to whatever god there wa he undderstoood

The fox tried to stay calm now as he closed his eyes tightly whimpering loudly.

Only hearing wimpers gaara figured he stoped moving. so he picked up his pace. he reserface out of his room with his gourd. he used the sand to move the dresser to the side freeing the fox. The fox quickly backed away from the wall quicklty running toward the red headed boy standing on its back feet his front paws on the boy's left leg wanting up. Bending down Gaara picked the fox up. kissing him lightly on the nose. The fox curled against him shaking tramitized by the ringing of the phone or the death box well that's what he called it now. Smiling Gaara headed back to his room put the fox onto the bed and the got in himself and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you guys love this version of Naru fox. Won't update to the next ch. Unless we get 3o reviews.


End file.
